Better Than A Nap
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: A companion piece to "Just Another Christmas Story" Takes place three months after the end of that story. All Kagomei wants to do is take a nap, but when Jushiro comes home early what will happen? Rated M for a reason!


**A.N. **This is my first attempt at a more explicit form of romance. Although I would deem it to be 'smut' it's definitely rated M for a reason. This idea came to me probably around almost a month ago. Definitely not something I usually write but who doesn't love a darker, sexier, Ukitake? If you like (and even if you don't) please read and review. And as always, enjoy.

* * *

Ukitake Kagomei had done the impossible. Not only had she managed to get her twin infants down for a nap, she had also managed to bathe, do the laundry, and clean the floors. As she collapsed onto the futon she just _really_ wanted to take a nap. After she'd had her twins Jushiro had taken two months leave, of course he'd still done a lot of work from home and he'd has to attend all meetings but he had been home for a majority of the time. It had been easy with him at home because if she was tending to their daughter he could tend to their son or vice versa. However, now that he had gone back to work Kagomei had had her first taste of what it was like to watch over her twins on her own. On top of that she still had to keep up with the house chores, and she'd gotten pretty good of getting things done quickly so she could get some sleep.

Groaning, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the room she shared with her husband. She didn't have to worry about sleeping through her children's cries because there was no way she could have slept through two sets of cries.

She perked up when she felt her husband's spiritual pressure. Had he come home early? As she turned to greet him he hit her like a ton of bricks, pinning her to the wall.

"Kagomei." His voice was a seductive monotone in her ear.

Pushing off the wall he relented a little, but kept against her and in close proximity to the wall. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pinned her to his body and used his left hand to thread his finger through hers and press their hands against the wall.

Kagomei closed her eyes and let his head drop slightly. Kami, how long had it been since they'd last been together? Since before the twins had been born…about five months.

Her breathing hitched when she felt his lips trail open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Even though Jushiro was ill and quite small for a man of his height he still engulfed her. She hit in the center of his chest and fit between his shoulder blades, something that she was not ashamed of because as she freely admitted, she liked to cuddle.

"I want you" he whispered.

Kagomei moaned, she wanted him. She wanted him right there, against the wall hell, even on the floor it didn't matter. She tried to turn in his arms, but he only tightened his grip on her waist, preventing her from doing so.

"Jushiro" she whined. "Let me touch you."

He chuckled lowly which only seemed to feed her arousal. He didn't usually get like this, most of the time they were very classical. However, when one of them got called away on a mission or they were just in the mood for something different Kagomei had come to find that anything could happen.

Especially when her husband was as creative as he was.

"No," he said after lapping at her neck, sending chills down her spine. "We're going to stay like this and you're going to come like this."

Kami, she could have done so right then. All of her senses were overwhelmed by him; he was all she could hear and feel, all she could smell. His hair had fallen over her shoulders, blanketing them both of them in white.

Her whole body went rigid when she felt him grind into her from behind, his arousal very apparent against her behind as he pushed into her. Kami they weren't even naked….

She let out a low moan as he bit the side of her neck while pushing one of his legs in between hers. He was barely even touching her and she was hot. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this aroused.

As his hand slowly moved to untie the knot on her obi, Kagomei finally made her move, tossing her head back she pressed her lips to the side of his neck, sucking on his pulse point and every other inch of skin she could reach.

Before she could continue her tasting of his skin he'd spun her around and pressed her against the wall, his lips attacking hers as her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Giving up on your plan?" she gasped when he finally pulled away.

The grin on his face and the look in his eyes told her that they were going to go to plan B, whatever that was.

Pulling her off the wall he pushed the yukata off her shoulders before moving to their bed and depositing her on it, following her down onto the thing. His hands wandered over her body, eliciting delicious moans from her.

When she'd finally regained some sense she reached for him, pulling him to her for a quick kiss.

"You appear to be slightly over-dressed Ukitake-taichou." Her calling him by his rank in bed had not gone over well, but he'd grown to like it if only just for the sake of the joke.

Smirking, Jushiro rose up onto his knees and shed his haori before removing the remainder of his clothes and rejoining his wife on their bed. As soon as he hit the bed Kagomei pounced on him, rolling them over so she could be on top. Winking at him she slowly lowered her lips to his skin, kissing paths down his chest and just begging him to watch her.

Trailing her nails over his nipples she bit down into his abs when he moaned, the sound enough to make her want to cut to the chase. When she finally reached his manhood, she took care as she licked up and down his length, reveling in the way his hands fisted in the sheets and his head kicked back. There was nothing sexier to her than her lover in the midst of his pleasure.

Taking him into her mouth she had just gotten started when he pulled on her hair, not relenting until she had released him. Flipping them over he entered her in one swift stroke, ripping a moan out of both of them.

Dropping his head to her shoulder he started to move, his stroke powerful and unrelenting as he sucked on the side of her neck. Tossing her head back Kagomei squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around him as he moved, her legs locking around his backside and her hips rising to meet his every thrust.

All too soon Kagomei felt the buildup in her body as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, his thrusts become harder and more sporadic. Whispering his name over and over she tossed her had back, giving a cry of satisfaction as her climax hit. Jushiro, feeling her muscles spasm and tighten around him, followed her into his own climax only moments after his wife's.

As he recovered over her he didn't move. Breathing hard and staring down her dropped his head and met his lips with his own; the carnal passion diminished from what it had been when he'd started. Pulling out of her Jushiro flopped down next to her, folding an arm behind his head and resting his head on it he closed his eyes. When he felt an arm drape over his chest he opened one to look down at Kagomei who was currently snuggling up to him like she always did after they were together.

"I love you." She whispered.

Threading his fingers through hers he smiled. "Always."

"Better than a nap?" he tacked on after a minute.

Kagomei laughed, "So much better, I'm surprised the twins slept through that."

Jushiro laughed in a hard burst, "You are quite loud."

She grinned up at him. "I have every reason to be."

Smirking, Jushiro pulled the sheet over them. Sooner or later his children would wake up and this post-coital bliss would have to end but until then he wasn't going to let her go. As much as he loved being a father, he didn't love the sleepless nights, the countless diapers and being away from his wife. Ever since he'd gone back to work he seemed to see her less and less, even though they lived together when he got home he always let her rest because he knew should was exhausted by then. And if he couldn't get home on time he could send Nanao or Shunsui, if only to give her company and offer what little help they could give her.

When a shrill cry rang out through their home Jushiro couldn't help but grin. He was surprised that they'd slept this long. As Kagomei went to move he stopped her, pushing her to lie back down and pulling his yukata he got out of bed and walked into the nursery. Picking up his son he cradled the baby against him, trying to sooth the child before he could wake up his sister.

"Akihiko," he cooed. "Want to go see your mother? You have to be quiet though, she's very tired."

When all the baby did was stare up at him Jushiro took it as his assent and tucked the child against him going back into the bedroom. By the time he'd settled into the bed Akihiko had fallen back asleep and Jushiro couldn't help but smile. His children were so innocent and he wanted nothing more than to protect them from anything that could hurt them.

"Is he hungry?" Kagomei's sleepy voice drifted over and Jushiro chuckled.

"No. I think he just woke up."

"Mmmm." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before settling down beside them.

Laying back, Jushiro laid his son on his chest and pulled the sheet up to his hips. With his family safe and sound Jushiro found that sleep came to him easier than it ever had. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift farther and farther away as he fell deeper into sleep.

He'd never imagined that he would have a wife and a family. He'd always assumed that because of his illness he would be doomed to be alone forever. Now that he had one, he had a reason to get up in the mornings. He knew that nothing was guaranteed and that he could get a bad bout of his illness and die tomorrow but he refused to think about it.

Today was enough.


End file.
